They'll need a Crane
by Jak0TheShadows
Summary: Songfic Song is They'll need a Crane by They Might be Giants. If you've heard the song then you have a slight idea of what it'll be about... It's not very happy.


This is my first song fic and (God only knows) I am SO fcked up. Why the hell would I think to write this? I have NO idea. But I did... and here it is, possibly the most depressing fic I have ever written.

The song is They'll need a Crane (hence the title) by They Might be Giants. TMBG is possibly the GREATEST band in the world! I recently watched the music video for this song (which you should watch yourself, youtube baby!) and felt the unquenching need to write a song fic for this song. Here it is.

BARTHINGNOTWORKINGYOU'LLALLJUSTHAVETOMAKEDOSOTHERE!

_Love sees love's happiness  
But happiness can't see that love is sad  
That love is sad  
Sadness is hanging there  
To show love somewhere something needs a change  
They need a change_

"I love you Keitaro," Naru whispers in her new husband's ear.

"I love you to Naru… but it's four in the morning and we've been at it all night… this is only the first day of the honeymoon we have two weeks after all."

Naru blushed, "Uh uh… yeah I… I wasn't implying we… I'm gonna go bed."

"Hee hee," Keitaro chuckles, "Goodnight Naru… my lovely wife."

_They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To take the house he built for her apart  
To make it break it's gonna take a metal ball hung from a chain  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To pick the broken ruins up again  
To mend her heart, to help him start to see a world apart from pain_

Keitaro sits on his bed, back at the Hinata House, staring at the ceiling. Naru is away on a working vacation (Keitaro's work is still as manager of Hinata House) so he doesn't really have anything to do. The rest of the house is asleep as it is five in the morning but Keitaro can't fall asleep so he just stares at the ceiling of the Manager's room.

The hole is still there.

The hole he had used so many times to get into Naru's room (often at inappropriate times). It's still covered by that thin plywood board with lido-kun on top… Just like old times.

_Lad's gal is all he has  
Gal's gladness hangs upon the love of lad  
The love of lad  
Some things gal says to lad aren't meant as bad  
But cause a little pain  
They cause him pain_

A more mature Keitaro kisses his wife before going to take a shower and a motherly looking Naru gets herself up to check on the baby. Sound asleep. She smiles at the tiny girl and wonders what she will look like when she grows up. Beautiful, Naru is sure. Smart too if her father's genes don't kick in too much in that regard.

Despite the work involved in the baby, Keitaro and Naru still find time for themselves. Their friends complain that they still act like newlyweds despite being married for five years.

_They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To take the house he built for her apart  
To make it break it's gonna take a metal ball hung from a chain  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To pick the broken ruins up again  
To mend her heart, to help him start to see a world apart from pain_

Nothing can last forever… That's what Keitaro keeps telling himself as he watches the retailers put out the "For Sale" sign in front of Hinata House. The other residents have already left and Naru has taken Hinata, their four year old daughter (guess who she's named after…) to the new apartment Keitaro bought when he learned of the impending foreclosure on the House.

"This was my entire life…" Keitaro mutters sullenly into the wind and turns to head towards the train. From there he'll take it to Kyoto where the home is. Hopefully he can find a job there…

_Don't call me at work again no no the boss still hates me  
I'm just tired and I don't love you anymore  
And there's a restaurant we should check out where  
The other nightmare people like to go  
I mean nice people, baby wait,  
I didn't mean to say nightmare_

"Bye honey," Keitaro called to Naru and walked out to door into the busy streets.

"Bye," she replied, distracted by Hinata hanging off her leg and Ana, the new baby, feeding at her breast.

_Lad looks at other gals  
Gal thinks Jim Beam is handsomer than lad  
He isn't bad  
Call off the wedding band  
Nobody wants to hear that one again  
Play that again_

Hinata and Ana listen from the crack in the door as their parents argue outside. Dad's smoking again… Mommy doesn't like it when he does. Daddy doesn't like it when Mommy tells him to stop though.

Now they're arguing about something else… Daddy's sad because he has no money and Mommy's angry at him because he's not looking hard enough for a new job. Daddy mutters something and the door slams.

Mommy's crying.

_They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To take the house he built for her apart  
To make it break it's gonna take a metal ball hung from a chain  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
To pick the broken ruins up again  
To mend her heart, to help him start to see a world apart from pain_

The trial was settled out of court and Naru was given custody. Keitaro gets to see them every other week. He isn't happy about it but at least he gets to see the girls a little…

Keitaro's drinking has worsened and Naru is worried but she can't say anything because they're barely on speaking terms. She's taking anti-depressants and is doing everything possible to keep the kids from finding out.

Keitaro can't find a job anywhere and since the divorce has crawled into a bottle almost 24-7.

Every now and then Keitaro finds himself wandering drunkenly by his old apartment and listening to the laughter of the girls inside... wishing it all could have worked out differently. 

_They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
They'll need a crane, they'll need a crane  
They'll need a crane_


End file.
